Fatal Weakness
by bonnie-incognito
Summary: “I am not weak!” she hissed. She remembered it clearly, that Godforsaken night, that night when she had totally cut the cord between herself and normality. Reality even, one could say.


**Ok, here's, what, my... fifth oneshot? Why do I write so many of them!? Oh well, I churn out a good one every once in a while... Sorry if the spellings are a bit weird, my spellchecker's not working. :( But then again, I'm always perfectly capable of doing my own spelling/grammar when I do something in rough in a notebook, or at school, so it shouldn't really make much difference; I always spellcheck stuff manually anyway, because sometimes Word isn't so good on the grammar and/or American spellings, which I often use unwittingly... why do two languages so similar have such huge differences? Color/colour, gray/grey, humor/humour, favorite/favourite... why, why, why, why? I'm British, by the way! You probably guessed... Ok, this is quite a bit darker/more depressing than ny other fics. Anyway, enough of my incessant rambling and on with the show! Oh yeah, songfic to _Darkest Insanity_ by _Arch Enemy_. I've never actually heard the song, bu I thought the lyrics were appropriate...**

* * *

"_Incarcerous_!" Thick, snake-like ropes flew from the tip of his wand, knocking her off her feet as they wound themselves tightly around her. 

"What do you want?" she croaked, struggling slightly to breathe as she toppled to his feet.

_Weak and sick I crawl_

"I want you to admit it; admit that you made the wrong choice and now you are weak because of it!" he laughed humourlessly.

_In the dust of past mistakes_

"I am not weak!" she hissed. She remembered it clearly, that Godforsaken night, that night when she had totally cut the cord between herself and normality. Reality even, one could say.

_Leaving for the darkness_

She had known exactly what she was letting herself in for; a life of death and destruction, pain and despair, blood and _happiness_.

_Of tears and cold heartaches_

And, oh, how she had suffered at first; she was just another little girl who would die off within a few weeks, too weak and insecure to make it.

_Suffer in this grief  
Of forever burning hate_

She had proved them wrong. So wrong. She was the best, the very best; she rose above them all, flying high in her own protected cocoon. They paled in her comparison. And then it had all gone wrong; he fell. He fell from so high, he was thought beyond repair.

_The ashes of my life_

But she knew better. She waited, and waited and she was so richly rewarded. Revelling in these happy memories, she was jerked back to reality.

"_Crucio_!"

_By the torment you create_

She keeled over backwards, face contorted in pain, but she would not scream. She would never scream and let him think he'd got the better of her. She simply refused to give him the satisfaction. Instead she cleched her fists tightly, her binding ropes cutting viciously into her wrists. And actually, that felt better; better than remembering what came next in her crazed excuse for a life. Those cold, cold hands, more dead than alive; she shuddered at the thought, the thought of that rotting face coming closer and closer…

_On my knees... remembering  
The wasted years of dark insanity_

But even those terrible memories of sadness, grief and indescribable horror culd not keep her from the pain of the present. As her tormentor lifted the curse, she struggled, panting, back to her knees.The pain had gone, but the memories remained, more painful in themselves than any physical discomfort that could ever be inflicted upon her feeble, frail body.

"Not so nice, is it? Just say it; you are weak! And you know it. It's just a sign of your _weakness_ that you won't admit it," he taunted. Fury boiled inside her, rising up to erupt through the surface.

"I am not weak!" she shrieked.

_The rage increases fast_

The ever consuming memories flooded through her mind, taking her over, sucking her dry of all emotion and concsious thought except for fear. Fear and despair. For she could never be happy again, never be happy while surrounded by misery. Misery itself, in fact.

_As the memories eat me alive_

At times she had wished it would all go away, that she could simply disappear, for dying would surely be less painful than this living hell that filled her every day and night, thought and fear.

_God, I wish this to end_

But then she would remember. And it was no happy memory, she'd grant you that; she'd remember _him_. Remember who she was. Remember her unquenchable thirst for power. That unrelenting hunger for glory, blood and purity.

_But I'm not prepared to die_

And she would retreat inside herself, no longer a person, but an empty shell, incapable of neither thought nor fear. And she was faithful. And he was happy.

_No more a human being_

But deep, deep down inside, there was that horrible, terrible thought; what if he didn't make it? If he didn't come back for her.

_Just a fool of anxiety_

But as soon as that thought was even formed, she had banished it. Banished from her mind, her dreams and her consciousness. It simply could not happen. For then, who would save her? No one would ever save her, save her from that nightmare. No other knight in shining armour could possibly rescue her. And that was truly an uncomprehendible thought.

_Unable to escape_

"I am weak," she whispered, staring up into the dark pools of malice that were his eyes. He smiled as he left the room, leaving her bound on the floor.

"Good girl."

_The darkest insanity_

_

* * *

_**Guess whoooooooooooooooooooo! I know it's pretty obvious, so take a guess and please review!! Slightly more difficult; guess who both of them are. Well, actually, all three! Quite easy... That was really depressing to write! I wasn't listening to any music, for once, so if it seems a bit dull and uninspired, please forgive me, as I'm normally listening to something like _How To Save A Life_ (_The Fray_), _The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You_ (_My Chemical Romance_) or _Passion's Killing Floor_ (_HIM_)... Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
